


The Feelings She Keeps Hidden.

by KyokoSimp



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Night Terrors, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyokoSimp/pseuds/KyokoSimp
Summary: Kyoko Kirigiri keeps her emotions all to herself. You can never tell what she's feeling most of the time.No one understands the pain she goes through on a daily basis. No one knows the harm she causes herself, and that's how she wants to keep it.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, naegiri
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	The Feelings She Keeps Hidden.

Kyoko laid there in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She didn't want to go to work. She had no motivation to. "I can't afford to miss another day of work," Kyoko told herself. She already missed three days. If she missed more than that, she'd be in trouble with her boss. There's also a chance her friends would worry and check up on her. Kyoko sighed before slowly rolling out of bed and walking to the bathroom. When Kyoko got into the bathroom, she immediately undressed. Kyoko glared at her reflection in the mirror. She hated even looking at herself. All Kyoko could see when she looked at herself was all of her failures, especially when she saw her hideous scarred hands. Kyoko felt like she would puke just looking at the horrid burns that cover her once normal hands.

Every time Kyoko was forced to look at those revolting scars, she remembered how she got them. She remembered the explosion and the best friend she once had and the stupid decision she made in an attempt to protect that friend. Kyoko always thought about how her first friend would probably still be alive if it wasn't for her; whenever she would think about those things, she found it hard to hold back her tears. "I'm so pathetic...getting so depressed over something that happened years ago," Kyoko mumbled as tears came pouring from her eyes. Kyoko quickly wiped her tears away and walked to the shower.

Kyoko's gloves are one of the most important things to her. She wore them where ever she went to cover-up her scars.   
Kyoko always felt safe wearing them. Safe from judgment from others and safe from her own destructive thoughts she has when looking at them, that is until she had to eventually take them off again. 

She only shows what's underneath her gloves to people she considers family, like Makoto, for example. She once took off her glove and held his soft hands. That was the first time she'd ever done something like that. Kyoko always wondered what he thought honestly thought when she did that. She still worries that he didn't like the feeling of her hands, or he was disgusted by the way they look. If he did feel that way, it would hurt her, but she would never be angry at him for it, even she hated those scars that torment her every day. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda new to writing, so I'm sorry if it's bad! I'd appreciate any feedback if you have any. 
> 
> It's a little short but future chapters will be longer! I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
